In an aircraft having several galley complexes, the several galley complexes are allocated a predetermined amount of power generated by the aircraft. This predetermined amount of power is shared by the several galley complexes.
Because there is a set amount of power to be shared by the several galley complexes, this set amount of power must be managed so that the inserts (microwave ovens, coffee makers or water heaters, galley cart chillers, etc.) of each galley complex are provided with power in an orderly sequence when needed.
The orderly sequence in which electric power is allocated to a particular insert of a particular galley complex is typically determined by a flight attendant working in each galley complex of the several galley complexes. A flight attendant is needed at each galley complex to turn on the inserts (Le., microwave ovens, coffee makers or water heaters, galley cart chillers, etc.) to attend to the passengers being served by each of the galley complexes.
The current system of managing power between several galley complexes of an aircraft is disadvantaged in that it requires extra wiring to implement the wired galley network system. The weight and the space requirements of the wired communication bus that communicates all of the galley complexes adds weight to the aircraft and detracts from the volume of the aircraft cabin occupied by the passengers, which detracts from the efficient operation of the aircraft and detracts from the comfort of the passengers in the aircraft cabin.